<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Sun by Marli_Toled0 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343919">Baby Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marli_Toled0'>Marli_Toled0 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only in Beginning Can They Reach an End [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Child Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Responsibility, Social Roles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marli_Toled0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I had child.” This was his heavy confession to his new friend— before his life changed drastically, again.</p><p>Bad Ape joins Maurice in the care and education of the ape colony’s young. This is his appointed place in his new home. Also, he finds himself choosing another role: to care for the little girl who lives among the apes— an outlier, as he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bad Ape &amp; Nova, Bad Ape &amp; Nova &amp; Maurice (Planet of the Apes 2011), Nova &amp; Maurice (Planet of the Apes 2011), Nova &amp; OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only in Beginning Can They Reach an End [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into a Closed Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can’t help myself... I want to spend more time here. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad Ape tries to find where he fits into the ape society, after countless years alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun opens its mouth over Oasis, as though singing, and blushing white day begins. Bad Ape zips up his vest, flaps his hands anxiously, unzips it, sheds it, then, retrieves it from the desertscrub, slips his lanky arms within, and zips it to his neck. “No, no, no…” he moans softly. The synthetic fabric zithers as he shuffles it on and off his frame. “I … wear?” He mumbles to himself. </p><p>Across the expanse, the apes of the colony stir and stretch. Little ones are awake, ready, chatting to the adults, who goad their own bodies to rise. Soon the little ones will gather with Maurice at the high Joshua tree, for schooling. Bad Ape will help him with the children; this is his new job.</p><p>A final time, he lets the hiking vest fall from his shoulders. “Hmmm,” he whines. He is so accustomed to the weight of clothing; to remove it, he feels… <em> bare </em>. He no longer needs protection from the punishing chill of the mountains. Yet, the snug embrace does remind him of sleeping, wrapped-limbed, nested with his mate and child, radiating each other’s warmth...</p><p>That was a long time ago. Long, long time ago.</p><p>Snaps through the buffalo grass announce a visitor. He turns and sees Nova’s curious face. She smiles at him. Little hands like doves move in the language that he’s slowly absorbing. Nova has learned it quickly. <em> How sleep? Good? </em></p><p>Bad Ape knows these words. The child asks him every morning. She must be so proud to know how to speak. A long time ago, he was teeming with self-congratulations over learning to speak as humans speak. He worked his stubborn jaw and tongue for hours, imitating all he heard from the humans clomping past the chimp enclosure where he lived — with his mate and his child.</p><p>“I sleep good.” He says. While his hands fidget, he feels ridiculous with his vest cast off, by his ankles. There she stands, in stockings and skirt and jacket, all delightfully hugged and comfortable. Decidedly, he retrieves his own garment and dons it. “You sleep good?”</p><p>Pause enters her young face. Her gaze trails obliquely into the dawnlight. Bad Ape sees rashes left by tears. Maybe she’s having nightmares.</p><p>Not a long time ago, Caesar was killed. He had been shot in the side and none of them had known. On the rock by the high Joshua tree, he laid down. This child cried, but then she stopped. She went to Caesar’s little son and held him and held him. At night, Maurice holds her. She calls him “Mama.”</p><p>Nova looks back to him, smiles, and nods a child’s lie. <em> Want help? </em> She asks with her hands, indicating the open vest hanging off his torso.</p><p>“Oh.” He says, looking at the vest. Does she think his hesitation is because he couldn’t work the zipper. “N—” but he closes his mouth on the sound.</p><p>A long time ago, he remembers, his little daughter reaches out for him. At the zoo... There is some toy… His little one offers to show him how it works. He lets her and she is aburst with confidence.</p><p>Nova walks up. Taking either side of the vest, she nimbly fastens the zipper slider, then closes the vest, leaving a comfortable length unzipped at the top. She steps back and asks for validation. Was I helpful? her eyes ask.</p><p>Bad Ape returns her earlier smile. “Breakfast?” He asks. “We go? Get breakfast now. Come.”</p><p>She allows him to take her hand, lead her toward the stores of ironwood seeds and prickly pear fruit that Rocket’s scouts have gathered. Maurice will be there also. And Lake and Cornelius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into a Closed Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad Ape’s first day of helping with the ape children’s schooling leaves him exhausted. As he takes some rest, by the lake, he notices a group of young apes rough-housing by the waters. Nova is with them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I began thinking about it, as I wrote, I realized that Bad Ape would be the leader of his group ... o.O</p><p>Anyhow, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hot breath of the desert appears as fog over the lake. Soon the sun will run away with all its warmth, except what’s huddled close in the arms of the trees. Bad Ape lies spreadeagle in the buffalo grass (and not without a touch of theatrics.) All day, the ape children and juveniles climbed him or challenged him or chittered jealously for his attention. Lying in the grass, he performs his exasperation as dramatically as he can, though he has no audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow it’s fulfilling, even so, to make large his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinnertime sounds peter out as the small groups of apes, eating together, disperse. Rocket’s scouts speak over the cooling wind as they retrieve the leftovers for the store. The ironwood seeds don’t taste bad, but… Freeze-dried cheesy potatoes and strawberries from the military ration packs he used to scavenge are more flavorful and complex. He doesn’t mean to complain, so he doesn’t. At least, not too often or loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rocket already looks at him with the clipped patience he would offer a pesky adolescent. None of the other apes will give him a second thought if Rocket doesn’t. They hear Bad Ape as well as they would a gnat in their ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today perhaps he’s earned his place. After being nearly dissected by the colony’s young. Today perhaps he could complain, but …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwindling horizon light is replaced by tiny tongues of fire across Oasis. A chilly breeze that curls his toes passes over the lakeshore. Then, he hears grunts and huffs, and boasting from some young males. Bad Ape raises his head. There’s a gang of them sauntering up to the water. Trailing along after the main group are a few smaller apes, younger apes, a couple females, and Nova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between bouts of wrestling, the bigger apes talk about the water. One says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>At night, water black-black</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Another adds, </span>
  <em>
    <span>And cold like winter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bad Ape sits up; he feels an instinctual wariness. It’s not that these apes are making trouble or that they are untrustworthy. Even still, Nova should not be with them. They are young and dumb. Undoubtedly they will begin to show off to gain admiration from the smaller ones watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See if water is cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>, says a third. He pushes one of the apes nearest the shore, nearly knocking him in. Whoops echo across the lake. Bad Ape rolls his eyes. Just as he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his daughter had reached puberty, their shared enclosure at the zoo began to feel like a tight collar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For her, too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks. Of course, at the time, he was less than empathetic toward her moodiness. She was so easily distracted and short tempered; and, there were no young males toward which she could channel her energies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she continually challenged him as if it were merely exercise or a game… because she was bored. If she lost a power struggle, though— oh the tears and sulking! If it weren’t for his wife… Most of the time, his daughter sat alone in the corner of the enclosure, brooding, and he let her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the humans became sick. They were angry, always. They separated all the apes into smaller cages, inside, through a camouflaged door, where he knew the zoologists worked. He was the last in the chimp enclosure to be removed. He heard human voices, talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>needles</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lethal</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dosage </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>make sure it’s enough—</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he heard his daughter’s voice, saying “father,” saying “run,” saying it over and over. When he couldn’t hear her anymore, he ran, escaping the team of zoo workers who came to extract him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pell-mell hoots and hollers erupt from the group. One of the taller adolescents splashes in the black lake. The horizon’s light is snuffed completely and Bad Ape sees only bolts of orange reflected on dark curves— and the pale ghost of Nova’s blond hair from beneath the puffy coat that had been his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Ape considers telling Maurice where Nova is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the first adolescent climbs, shivering, from the water, the others take turns testing their endurance in the water. Bad Ape is freezing just listening to them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Young and dumb</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But ultimately harmless, he thinks. A sharp tremor shoots through him; he stirs himself at last and begins to walk back to the colony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squeak— or, shriek, diminished by the wind— catches his attention. Then, the young apes are all chattering at once. He peers back at them, trying to divine what is happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes out the tall figures, clamoring at the water’s edge. The smaller shapes blend together but he can tell they are jumping up and down. Walking toward them, he looks for the bulk of the old coat or the spectral blond locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voices say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>She fall! She fall! She fall!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why doesn’t she swim up?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bad Ape begins to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he closes the distance, the cries become distinct and so multiply— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you reach her? So cold! Can’t see! Clothes keep her warm, right? Your fault! Why suddenly heavy? She fall! Help me lift!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Ape runs to the water, his own lament in each exhale: “Oh no… Oh no… No…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Into Closed Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two tall males sling Nova back onto the shore. Arrow-headed water runs from the twisted nylon of the coat and drums the hard dirt beneath her. Her body is lowered amid a clamor of noise. One young chimp in particular, a small female Bad Ape recognizes— Fritz— is frantic.</p><p>Fritz screeches, intelligible words labored between <em>ahhhah ahhahs</em>— “She… fall! … You… push! …” Speech devolves to gibbers as Bad Ape reaches Nova. The older adolescents make room for him. One purposely bumps into Fritz as he sidesteps.</p><p>“No-Nova?” Bad Ape says, pulling away the hood— fur lining sopping wet— and she is belching up water. Because she is making so much sound, he knows that she is breathing. He is more concerned about the chill that’s brushing her lips blue.</p><p>He turns to the young apes, who have gotten into an anxious argument—</p><p>“Fritz, be quiet.”</p><p>“Your fault she fall!”</p><p>“It accident!” The accused young male shouts, straining forward.</p><p>There is no time for this. Bad Ape points directly at Fritz. “Go— get Maurice, get Rocket. Tell them ‘come!’” He orders and persists when she stares at him helplessly. “Go! She be okay. Go, now!”</p><p>Fritz nods. A friend next to her tugs her shoulder, then they both run for the colony. Seeing them go, Bad Ape beckons the others to draw in, to create a wall against the wind. They also listen.</p><p>Nova has finished coughing and instead weeps. She seems confused, disoriented by the dark. Bad Ape bends over her again, cooing, “It okay. You okay.” He picks the plastered gold hair from her cheeks and forehead. “See?” He leans very close and teeters his head back and forth in front of her face as evidence that he’s there.</p><p>She quiets. He sees her eyes flashing around in the fragmented firelight from Oasis. She coughs a couple more times, then shivers, teeth chattering through cyanotic lips.</p><p>“I … am... sorry.” The male, who Fritz accused, says. He directs his words to Bad Ape, not Nova. Despite this, Bad Ape knows that his apology is genuine. It was an accident.</p><p>Rocket appears over his shoulder, then. That was fast, he thinks; they must have already been on their way, alerted by the alarmed voices. </p><p><em>Hurt?</em> Rocket asks, then pulls at Nova’s coat. A sign Bad Ape has learned.</p><p>Five splayed fingers, like blades of grass, billow by her chin. Bad Ape knows this sign, too. <em>Mama</em>. She’s asking for Maurice. A whining grunt escapes from her as the fingers gain urgency. <em>Mama</em>!</p><p>He takes the fingers, instantly feeling their chill and his warmth bleed into each other. A tactile memory winks at him. Little fingers, needing held, needing him.</p><p>“C-Cold,” Bad Ape answers Rocket, a twinge of hesitation in his tone. He is worried over Nova, of course, but also shrinking insecurely in front of Rocket. He feels the ground move as Maurice arrives. “She fall. Clothes… get wet… get … heavy.” He explains. “Pulled her out of lake,” he adds, pointing to the tall young males.</p><p>Rocket takes a moment to acknowledge the adolescents. They rock back and forth with unease. The little female, Fritz, huffs waspishly somewhere in the dark, but doesn’t malign the roughhousers further. Bad Ape knows that they must feel the weight of their impulsive play. Good, he thinks; and, Won’t be dumb forever.</p><p>Meanwhile, Maurice has bustled into the circle that blocks the wind. In a single move, he has swept up the sodden bundle in an arm. He doesn’t wait before hoofing his path back to Oasis and the many orange fires.</p><p>As they shift, Rocket slaps the shoulder of one of the taller males, offering an approving huff. The younger ape doesn’t respond. Bad Ape lops along after Maurice, and Fritz follows closely.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kiss-squeaks, like beads, roll, scattered, through the air. Maurice has settled Nova before the nearest fire, on the outskirts of Oasis. She sits huddled and bowed, unmoving, unhearing. As she trembles, stray drops are flung into the wild light. The apes at the fire make low inquisitive noises. </p><p>Maurice replaces the hood over her head. One hand hesitates then presses against the side of her head. Then, he pulls away and signs: <em>You be warm soon.</em></p><p>However, she doesn’t acknowledge him. She is shrunken into the soggy coat. Even her eyes appear flooded; she gazes at the ground as if she can’t see. He strokes her cheek and tries to conceal a frown.</p><p>Bad Ape waddles up and tugs at the long fringe of fur along Maurice’s arm. When the orangutan regards him, he says, “Clothes wet, c-cold. Keep her wet an-and cold.” He casts a sidelong glance at the gawking apes around the fire, but returns his attention to Maurice.</p><p>Maurice considers this wisdom, appraising Bad Ape. He nods, a gesture like a bowing mountain, then turns to Nova. Her little, slate eyes are still swimming and her small body is still shaking, even close to the fire.</p><p>As Maurice takes hold of the coat, Bad Ape steps back, feeling his role is ended. The night has swept the sky and desert empty. Their usually teeming, busy home is a void as deep as the pupil of the eye. He sighs, feeling the adrenaline drain out of his system, replaced by rivers of cold electricity. Then, he detects a figure at his side.</p><p>Awkwardly, he jumps.</p><p>Fritz stares at him with irrepressible intention. He averts his eyes, hoping that she will take interest in something else, but she cranes herself again, into his periphery. What could she want? He wonders.</p><p>“You come from where she come from?” Fritz asks.</p><p>“I?” Bad Ape whimpers in surprise and shakes his head. She cocks hers. Before he can stammer a more comprehensive response, they are both torn away from the exchange by a strident cry.</p><p>Nova is slumped, half-standing, and veered away from Maurice. She rivals a wind-blown flag with her judders. The coat is cast aside and she clutches her thin arms around herself, around the jacket stuck on her. Bad Ape has never seen such a look on her face: something mortified and primal.</p><p>Above her, Maurice speaks at a reasonable, unhurried pace. His gargantuan hands weave through the air. Let me help, he asks. As always, his movements are gentle and undemanding, despite his growing anxiety. But, Nova struggles as soon as those hands touch her shoulders. Maurice retreats.</p><p>Retreat or not, Nova is desperate, aggressive. Fearful grunts tear from her. Scraping her feet across the ground, she manages to rise to her feet, on the defensive.</p><p>Fritz squeaks. <em>Why she fight?</em></p><p>Bad Ape nervously rubs his wrists together. Something is wrong; this doesn’t make sense. The child has never been afraid of Maurice. Never resisted him before. He’s her “Mama” after all. Bad Ape watches Maurice reach for Nova again— offering comfort and begging to be able to care for her.</p><p>Then Nova hits Maurice.</p><p>The apes are like petrified animals at the sight of danger. All their curious chatter is silenced. Still, their faces press closer to the frail, pale figure. Only Fritz emits a soft: “ooh!”</p><p>As if encouraged, Nova draws up her tremulous breath and strikes out again, and again. Nova’s hand is so weak, so diminutive compared to the orangutan’s thew, yet the slaps across his arm are audible. He draws back slightly, allowing her flurry to continue.</p><p>Something flashes inside Bad Ape. He takes a strong step toward Nova. With a stone-edged voice, he scolds: “No!”</p><p>Both Nova and Maurice whirl to him, startled. Everyone may be staring at him, but he doesn’t bother with that now. Focusing, on Nova, he says: “You stop.”</p><p>Nova’s chin wobbles. Her eyes are far clearer than before, though she seems wearier. Likely, she is exhausted after her outburst. Again, she clutches at her wet and freezing clothes, and she begins to cry.</p><p>That’s when he sees her gaze dart at the apes around the fire. Finally, he realizes what is wrong. Softening his tone and stepping up to her, he unzips his hiking jacket. “Here, here,” he says. “You wear this.” He sloughs the vest and holds it up like a changing curtain, blocking the sights of the apes around the fire. “But, maybe, you take off wet clothes.”</p><p>Maurice, catching on, moves beside him and shields her with his mammoth body. Fritz also hops up to her. “I help?” She asks and Nova doesn’t resist her. “I help?” The wind picks up and sends a shiver down Bad Ape’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Within a few moments, Nova is dressed in the downy hiking vest and holding her arms inside. Fritz zips it, with some difficulty. Hearing the zip, Bad Ape turns back and inspects the child. She is colorless, but seems more aware. </p><p>Maurice gathers Nova against his chest, cradling her, legs and all. She tucks her head, avoiding his eyes. Once he has sat down, Maurice begins a close lullaby of sound. Eventually, a little white star of a hand slips up to Maurice’s cheek. “It's okay.” His rolling voice says.</p><p>Bad Ape and Fritz stand nearby, shifting, watching. Then, Fritz ambles up to them. She sits beside Maurice and leans in, blocking the wind. Nova’s face appears. Fritz smiles at her.</p><p>“You alright.”</p><p>The three of them, nested together, is so familiar a sight. Bad Ape believes that he and his mate and his daughter looked like this a long time ago. He blinks back tears; he feels them reside on their own.</p><p>Nova looks to him.</p><p>Bad Ape meets her gaze. Something, like the warm touch of a hand, stirs him. Her eyes seem expectant, asking for him. He hooks his wrists together, insecurely. Weight is finicky in his feet.</p><p>However, Maurice extends an arm, so he joins them. The desert will be empty all night. Morning will return everything to them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>